The Flower Boy
by Miknel-san
Summary: We all know what happens when people breath in the pollen Celine sprays when she drinks Coke, but have you wondered what would happen if Rito was ever sprayed. (It is up to you if you want to follow or favorite, but I like reading your reviews.)
1. Chapter 1: A Peaceful Morning

**The Flower Boy**

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful Morning**

The rays of the morning sun shined its way into the room of Yuuki Rito, as the boy in question was waking up, the door to his room opens. Rito then smells a sweet aroma, _What's that smell? Is it... _He thinks as he opens his eyes to see the smiling face of Celine, "Good morning Celine." He says with a smile to the little girl sitting next to him.

"Mau." She says happily.

Rito then looks around the room and sees no sign of Lala or Momo, "What a nice way to wake up?" He says as he pats her head softly causing her to coo happily. Rito then picks her up and gets out of bed. "Is Mikan down stairs?" He asks.

"Mau." She says with a nod.

Rito exits his room and makes his way down stairs where he meets his little sister Mikan cooking breakfast, "Good morning Mikan." He says with joy in his voice.

Mikan looks at her brother and smiles, "Good morning Rito. You seem like you're in a good mood, sleep well?" She asks then returns to her work.

Rito sets Celine down in her high chair and looks back at Mikan, "For once, yes. Celine was the one who woke me up today, how can I not be in a good mood after seeing her smile first thing in the morning?" He says with a smile.

As Mikan finishes making breakfast she looks at Rito and smiles, "I feel the same way when I see her each morning." _I wonder if this is the way mom and dad felt when we were little? _She thinks. "Rito breakfast is ready so go get the others and get dressed for school too, okay." She tells him as she begins to set the table.

"Okay Mikan, I'll be back down later." He says as he heads back up, but at the top of the stairs he stops when he sees a long black Devilukean tail coming out of his open bed room door, _Okay, which one is it? _He asks himself. He looks in to see the back of Nana looking around the room. "Looking for something Nana?" He asks startling the second princess.

Nana jumps at the sound of his voice, "Rito?... I wasn't looking for anything." She says as she turns to face him. "So, why weren't you in your room?" She asks.

"Celine woke me up earlier and I took her down stairs." He says. "Which reminds me, breakfast is ready. Do you mind telling you sisters for me, while I get dressed?" He asks.

"Okay Rito." She says as she walks past him towards her sisters' rooms in the attic. _He seems like he's in a good mood today, I wonder why. _She thinks.

Rito goes into his room and changes into his school uniform, afterwards he heads back down to the kitchen and helps Mikan set up the table for breakfast. Moments later the Devilukean sisters come down stairs and start eating; with Rito sitting in between Mikan and Celine, Nana sitting on Mikan's left and Momo sitting to the right of Celine with Lala sitting between them.

"Mau." Celine says happily after taking a bite of her food which causes Rito to look at her and smile.

Momo looks at Celine with a smile as well, she then looks at Rito, "She says the food is delicious." She says then continues eating.

"I can tell, Celine loves Mikan's cooking." Rito says then continues eating. Afterwards when everyone's done Rito collects the dishes and washes them.

They then leave the house and head to school. Rito and Lala leading the way, Momo holding Celine with Nana behind them. "Mau?" She asks looking up at Momo.

Rito stops and looks back to see the two of them looking at him, "Rito-san, it seem Celine-san want you to carry her today." Momo says.

Rito smiles and turns away, "Okay, hop on Celine." He says kneeling down.

The flower girl then jumps out of Momo's arms and on to Rito's shoulders, "Mau." She exclaims happily as Rito continues walking.

They arrive at school and separate, "I'll meet you in class Lala, I'm taking Celine to Mikado-sensei's office." Rito says as he heads off towards said doctors office.

"Okay Rito, bye Celine see you later." She says with a wave just before she heads to class.

Rito enters the nurses office to see Mikado working on her computer, "Good morning sensei." He says placing Celine on the ground and she runs towards Mikado.

Mikado turns to see her visitors, "Good morning Yuuki-kun." Celine then jumps up and starts to hug her, "And good morning to you too Celine-san." She says returning the hug.

"Mikado-sensei, I'd just like to say 'thank you' for watching over Celine for us during school hours. Since there's no one to watch her at home, I'm really grateful to you." He says as he bows his head.

The school nurse looks at the boy in front of her, "It's no problem at all Yuuki-kun, I enjoy looking after her. She's just so cute." She says giving Celine another hug.

Rito straightens up, "Well, thank you sensei. I'll be back later Celine." He says as he leaves with a wave.

"Mau." She says with a wave.

Class for Rito goes by without a hitch and before he knows it, it's lunch time, "Rito, we're going to meet up with my sisters at the roof, you coming?" Lala asks as she and their other friends approach Rito.

Rito stands up, "I'll meet you guys there I need to go check on Celine." He says as he leaves.

Rito exits the classroom and starts walking towards Mikado's office, he then stops at a vending machine with the word 'Coke' on it, "This is new, when did they put this here?" He asks out loud. "I am a little thirsty, why not?" He says as he put some coins into the machine and presses a button causing a Coke bottle to emerge. He then puts it in his bag and starts waking again, but stops when he notices something to the left side of the vending machine, "What the?" Rito asks as he sees a large pile of empty Coke bottles on the floor, _No, she couldn't have..._ He then feels the ground shake.

He turns around to see a mob of random students with flowers on top of their heads and hearts in their eyes, "Yuuki-kun I love you!" They shout together as they run towards him at full speed.

_She did._ Rito in turn runs down the hall as fast as his legs can carry him.

******A/N **Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review with your thoughts and opinions.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pollen Run

**The Flower Boy**

**Chapter 2: The Pollen Run**

Last time, {Rito exits the classroom and starts walking towards Mikado's office, he then stops at a vending machine with the word 'Coke' on it, "This is new, when did they put this here?" He asks out loud. "I am a little thirsty, why not?" He says as he put some coins into the machine and presses a button causing a Coke bottle to emerge. He then puts it in his bag and starts waking again, but stops when he notices something to the left side of the vending machine, "What the?" Rito asks as he sees a large pile of empty Coke bottles on the floor, _No, she couldn't have..._ He then feels the ground shake.

He turns around to see a mob of random students with flowers on top of their heads and hearts in their eyes, "Yuuki-kun I love you!" They shout together as they run towards him at full speed.

_She did._ Rito in turn runs down the hall as fast as his legs can carry him.}

A few halls away Saki, her friends Aya and Rin, are walking together, _Oh, Zastin-sama it's so nice of you to ask me out on such a lovely night. _She thinks as daydreams of going out on a date with Zastin. At that moment Rito turns the corner and almost runs right into Saki. Snapping out of her little fantasy Saki asks, "Yuuki Rito, why are you running?"

"I'm running from 'love'." He says out of breath.

Saki looks at him in shock, "Why would you run from love, I would never run away from love." Saki says remembering her daydream.

He hears the shouts of the students stampeding towards them, "You would if it was like that." He says pointing at the love struck mob.

Saki looks at what Rito was pointing at and starts to panick, "You maybe right, let's run before we get trampled." She says as the three friends run one way and Rito runs the other way followed by the mob.

Meanwhile at the elementary school Mikan attends, _Rito's in a good mood today. I should make his favorite foods tonight, it'll make him even happier. _She thinks as she stares at her teacher, Haruno Nitta, with a smile on her face.

Standing in the front of the class giving a lecture, _Yuuki-chan is smiling, I must be doing a good job._ She thinks after a quick look at Mikan. As the lesson continues the door to the classroom opens. "Oh, what a cutie?" She asks.

Mikan looks up from her notes and sees Celine in the door way with half a bottle of Coke, _Oh no. _She thinks as she takes a breath and plugs her nose as Celine releases her pollen on the class. Moments later Mikan checks her head to find no flower there, _Oh, thank god. _She thinks in relief. She then notices her teacher has a flower on her head, she turns and sees the other students are the same, _This is not good._

Haruno Nitta and the other students leave the class saying, "I love Yuuki Rito."

Back with Rito still being chased by the same mob, with the added edition of the Principle who is closing in on the poor boy, "Yuuki-kun hold me!" He shouts.

Rito runs a little faster just to stay out of the man's reach. _I just need to lose them and make it home. _He thinks as he runs towards his house. As he reaches his street he hears his name being called ahead of him, he then sees a group running towards him, _Isn't that Mikan's class? _He asks himself. The two groups close in on him, so he takes side road that leads to the park.

When he gets there however he is ambushed by men in purple cat costumes, "I love you Yuuki Rito." They shout as they jump to get him, but Rito manages to avoided them and they collide with the other two groups. Rito takes this as an opportunity and rushes home.

Back at school on the roof, "Rito still isn't here and lunch will be over soon." Lala says with a hint of worry.

The door to the roof opens and Mikado appears with a worried expression, "Lala-chan have you seen Celine-san, she seems to have disappeared on me." She asks.

"No, not since this morning." Lala answers.

"She's probably with Rito-san right now." Momo says as she walks up to them, "I'm sheer we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Rito enters his room leaving his door open just a crack, drops his school bag on the floor and crawls into bed, _I'm so tired, because of that incident today I've been chased all over the city. What am I going to do with her? _He thinks as he gets under the covers and places the pillow on top of his head.

Moments later Rito is fast asleep when Celine enters the room through the cracked door and looks around. She then walks over to Rito's school bag and finds the bottle of Coke he had bought earlier. After drinking every last drop from the bottle she wonders around the room hiccupping then she lets out a cloud of pollen that fills the room.

Meanwhile Mikan is walking up the stairs with her school bag on her shoulder, "Celine has caused a lot of trouble today. I wonder where she is now?" She asks out loud as she reaches the top of stairs. She then sees some pollen leak out of Rito's room and dissipates, "Celine?" She then enters her brother's room the see Celine sleeping on the floor holding an empty Coke bottle like it was a teddy bear. "Oh Celine, what am I going to do with you?" She asks as she walks into the room and picks up the sleeping girl, "Well, at least one was in here." She says to herself as she looks around the room, then exits.

Hours later Momo and Nana walk into the kitchen to catch a whiff of the meal Mikan had just finished cooking, "Mikan-san that smells so good." Momo says as she takes another whiff.

Mikan looks over at the twins as she sets the table, "Thanks Momo-san. I made some of Rito's favorite foods because of the day he had, just to jeer him up." She says. "Rito should be in his room by now, can you two go get him for me?" She asks.

"Okay." They say together as they head up to Rito's room.

"Rito-san dinner's ready. Rito-san?" Momo calls as they enter, "Where's Rito-san?" She asks.

"Maybe he's not home yet." Nana says folding her arms.

Momo walks further in and picks up the school bag off the floor, "His school stuff is here, so..." She stops mid-sentence when she hears a sound. "What was that?" She asks.

"What was what?" Nana asks walking up to her twin.

"Mau," was all that was heard. "Was that Celine-san?" Nana asks.

"It didn't sound like Celine-san's voice."

"Then who..." She didn't finish her question as a pillow hits her back.

"Mau?" The voice says again, but to Momo it said, "Can't I get some sleep without you two making a racket, I'm tired?"

The twins turn to see a orange-haired infant with a blue flower on top of his head, sitting on the head of Rito's bed, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

_Rito-san?_

******A/N** Okay chapter two is done, I'm going to have fun with this. Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review with your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
